Bishie adventure
by Lash 2.0
Summary: 3 kids go on an adventure to be the best Bishie trainers in the world...
1. Default Chapter

Lash-Hello! I am here to revive the story Bishie Insanity! It shall go  
under a new name and it's a whole new season! w00t!!! Hiana! Your story  
will live on! Yay! Play the theme song!  
@@@@@@@@@@  
I wanna have  
The greatest bishie!  
That there ever was!  
To stalk 'em is my real test!  
To kidnap 'em is my cause!  
I will travel  
'Cross the land!  
Searching high and low!  
Each bishie to understand!  
Why they fear me so!  
Bishieball!!!  
Gotta stalk 'em!!!  
A love so true!!!  
Our addictions will pull us through!  
You hate me and I love you!  
Biiii-shiiiiiii-baaaaaaaaaall!!!  
Gotta stalk 'em all!  
Gotta stalk 'em all!  
Bishieball!!  
  
Art slept on her bed. She was a 15 year old girl with long brown hair. Her  
full name was Artemis Wolfang, but her friends called her Art because  
Artemis was too long and she would kill them if they said Artemis.  
  
The sun was peeking over the horizon. The rays shone over her face through  
the pen window. She pulled the blanket up over her head. Ahh sleep...how  
blissful... Art slept on until she heard heavy breathing at her side. "Oh  
no..." she groaned. "Please be a nightmare..." She said pulling the covers  
around her even more.  
  
Mel Daley smiled as she stood at her friend's bed side. She was a year  
younger than Art, 14, and had long fiery red hair and bright green eyes.  
She wore a black shirt that said "GO AWAY" in large black letters and black  
jeans. She took a deep breath and-  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, causing Art  
to fall out of bed. Art glared at her over the edge of the bed. "Why must  
you wake me up?" she asked dryly. Mel smiled a big hyper grin. "You're  
mommy invited us over!"  
  
"Who's us?" Art eyes grew wide. Were there more Mels? Oh dear powers... Mel  
began jumping up and down. "Lash is waiting downstairs. He sent me  
upstairs!" Art got queasy just looking at her. "Your mommy made pancakes  
with powder sugar for breakfast!" Art groaned. 'Why mom...'she thought 'She's  
hyper enough without sugar...'  
  
After throwing Mel downstairs, Art took a shower, brushed her teeth and got  
dressed. She pulled her favorite T-shirt over her head, one that was blue  
and said "Do not mess with this person" on the front and "I do not know  
what I am talking about" on the back. She ran a brush through her hair then  
walked downstairs. She stopped in the living room's entrance and began  
breathing heavily.  
  
"Fe...Fe...FELIX!!!!" she shouted dashing to the figure on the couch next to  
Mel. She threw her arms out and jumped at him. A cushion was held up and  
she crashed into it face first, falling onto the couch. She looked up to  
see it wasn't Felix, but her friend Lash armed with a pillow. He was  
wearing a green shirt saying "I AM NOT FELIX, DO NOT STALK ME" and blue  
pants.  
  
Lash frowned. He was a few months older than Art and he DID bare a striking  
resemblance to Felix from Golden Sun. He had long black hair and green  
eyes. He was taller than both Art and Mel. "Must you think that every time  
you see me?" He asked, helping her up "Heed the shirt's warning!"  
  
Art turned red. "It's not my fault. You copied Felix's style." she said,  
protesting. Mel was jumping on the couch. "Special day! Special Day!!" she  
repeated over and over. Art raised an eyebrow at her. "Err...happy birthday?"  
she said wondering if she had forgotten. Lash shook his head. "Today is  
when we all get our first bishies..." he said, and then ducked under behind  
the couch.  
  
Just in time too, because Mel and Art grasped each others hands and began  
jumping up in down in around the room screaming crazily.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" they screeched, over turning the coffee table and  
vases and TV and all the other furniture Lash peered over the edge, just as  
Art's mom came into the room... Her eyes grew wide and she seemed to grow  
10 times her size. Art, Lash and Mel began whimpering. Art could be crazy  
at times, but her mother was just creepy when anything in the house was out  
of place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few moments later, Mel, Art and Lash were on the front steps in a heap  
were  
Mrs.Wolfang had thrown them. They stood up. Art brushed the dust off the  
front of her shirt. "Now what?" she asked the other two. Mel jumped up and  
down. "Let's get to Professor Okachisan's house and get our bishies!!!"  
Lash placed a hand on Mel's head to stop the bouncing. "What she said" he  
said, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. They walked, or in Mel's  
case bounced, along the outskirts of Loadmi Town until the reach Professor  
Okachisan's Lab. Pushing the door open the trio entered the building.  
  
Mel raced to the experimental table. "OOO!!! Juices!!!" she said. Art hit  
her on the head with her mallet and she calmed down. Prof. Okachisan  
shuffled over to them. He was a very crusty old man with balding white hair  
and creepy big Harry Potter glasses. "He-he-hello..."He said with a stutter.  
"I-I-I suppose your he-he-here for your first Bi-bi-bi-bishies." They  
nodded. He turned to a big table with a bunch of green and blue balls.  
  
"In-in-in preparation for this day, I chose 3 bishies that I think will  
help you all on your journeys..." He picked up one and fell to the floor. "S-  
s-s-so heavy! Lash help me out will you..." Lash pulled the old man up and  
Mel took the ball. "No no Mel!" Prof. Okachisan said "That one is for  
Artemis." Art grabbed the ball and growled. She hated being called Artemis...  
  
Prof. Okachisan pointed to another ball. "That one is for Mel" Mel squealed  
and took the ball. "WEEE!!!" Prof. Okachisan then gestured to another ball.  
"And that is Lash's" he said, wheezing. Lash picked up the ball and smiled.  
"So which bishies did we get?" he asked. Suddenly Prof. Okachisan fell to  
the floor and began twitching like an ostrich on steroids. Mel jumped up.  
"This is no time for break dancing Professor!" she shouted.  
  
Art nodded. "He isn't very good at it..." Lash shook his head as Prof.  
Okachisan stopped moving. "Guess he got tired....Let's go" he said handing  
the two some Bishieballs. Art looked at 3 shiny objects on the table "Look!  
A Bishiedex! Mines!" she snatched it up. Lash looked at the other. "I'll  
take the BishieNav..." he said. Mel took the last object. "A Bishiegear! And  
it has unlimited minutes!"  
  
They left and began wondering what Bishie they had so they let their  
bishies out.  
  
Art threw her Bishieball first. 'Felix-the GSA-TLA leader bishie. It is an  
Earth Bishie. Its attacks start from Quake and Cure.' Her Bishiedex said in  
a robotic voice. "Aww!" Art grabbed her bishie and hugged it tightly.  
"It's so cute!!!" "It looks familiar..." Mel said, before tossing her  
Bishieball.  
  
A small figure popped out and the Bishiedex began speaking again. 'Ivan,  
the Kawaii Wind Adept bishie. Its attacks are Ray and Whirlwind' Mel  
crushed her bishie in a hug.  
  
Lash shook his head and threw his Bishieball. 'Mia-the cute healer Bishie.  
Its attacks consist of Ice and Ply.' Mia smiled. Lash sighed. "How come I  
get the weak bishie?..."  
  
Art returned Felix and Mel and Lash did the same. Lash checked his  
BishieNav. "Maybe we should head to Nuodu Town..." he said, when Art and Mel  
dragged him across the town and out to the unknown.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lash-There it be.... Review...*yawns* It's so late...Good night... 


	2. Campsite?

Lash-Last time we left out, our heroes were on their way to Nuodo town...  
So.... Waseca...hmmm...What is Waseca? I owned nothing but Lash. The GS  
characters belong to Camelot, the theme belongs to Pokemon and the  
characters belong to Hiana and Mel  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Lash, Art and Mel trudged through the tall grass that covered the route to  
Nuodo town. The sun was now ahead of them and setting. Mel's Bishiegear  
showed that it was nearly 8:00. It was an unseasonably hot spring day. "Are  
we there yet?" Mel piped up every few minutes, and then Art or Lash would  
shout "NO!" Finally Art stopped and sat down on a rock. "Can we take a  
break now? I'm tired." she said, burying her head in her arms. Mel and Lash  
stopped. "We need to get going Artemis..." she said softly "Otherwise we  
won't be able to get to the center"  
  
Lash frowned slightly as he checked his BishieNav. "Art is right, Mel. We  
should stop here. Let's set up camp." He said. Art clapped her hands  
together excitedly "YAY! It'll be just like a camping trip!" Mel stood up.  
"Let's go find a campsite! GO!! IVAN!!!" she said, tossing her Bishieball.  
Ivan popped out and yawned. "What do you want?" he asked sleepily. "Ivan!  
Use Reveal to find a clear campsite!" Mel said, pointing to the woods. Lash  
and Art both sweat-dropped as Ivan just stood there. Mel waited. "Why isn't  
he listening to me?" she sobbed.  
  
Art shook her head. "Mel, Ivan doesn't know how to use reveal yet..." she  
said "We'll have to look ourselves..." With that she turned and walked into  
the woods, followed by Lash. Mel quickly called back Ivan and skipped after  
them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's a good spot..." Lash said as they stepped into a small clearing. He  
let his pack fall onto the ground and began walking around. They set to the  
task of lighting a fire. Art began rubbing two sticks together, but ended  
up with a pile of splinters. "That's not how you do it silly!" Mel said.  
She kneeled before the circle of rocks and took a deep breath.... "FLAME!"  
she shouted. Nothing happened. "Hmm... Well I'm out of ideas..." she said. Lash  
poked the pile of splinters. "We need more firewood. Let's go find some" he  
said standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants. "Mel you stay here  
and keep watch" Art said. "Lash you and I'll go this way!" she said  
pointing to the woods. The trio nodded and separated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lash and Art walked along, gathering a few twigs into their arms. Soon they  
got tired of stooping down and just picked the twigs off some trees. Art  
snapped some branches off the trees and Lash did the same. He tugged at a  
certain branch. It wouldn't budge. He blinked and began tugging harder. It  
bended and Lash leaned forward to see that there were hinges on it. Lash  
and Art turned around quickly as they heard a deep rumbling. As they let  
out a yell, the earth opened beneath him. They fell down as the hole grew  
wider. After they were gone, the earth closed up again leaving nothing but  
the pile of branches they had gathered...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mel's ears perked up as she heard the yell. "ARTEMIS? LASHERS?" she shouted  
into the night. No answer... She grabbed her pack and set off to search for  
them. Mel walked in Art and Lash's general direction, searching for her  
companions. "Art?" she shouted, pulling a group of bushes apart "Lash?" She  
stepped through. "I don't like this game."  
  
The sun was already gone and the moon was overhead. She was in the same  
place where Art and Lash had fallen, but the trapdoor had closed already.  
Mel grasped her pack tightly as a soft buzz began filling the air. "Who's  
there?" she said in a panicky voice. The buzzing grew louder and it started  
to get closer. Suddenly something big and yellow bounced towards her,  
flailing wildly. Mel stared at it with wide eyes. It couldn't possibly be  
a....The thing bounded towards her and Mel let out a shrill scream...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lash slammed onto the ground, Art a few feet away from him. The two looked  
around. They seemed to have landed in some sort of hall. The floor was  
smooth and the walls were carved with strange runes. Art got up to examine  
them as Lash sat on the floor, rubbing his head. "Lookie Lashers! Someone  
painted pictures on the wall." Art said, tracing a picture of a star with  
her finger. Lash looked at the wall. "They're hieroglyphics" he said  
looking closely. Art shook her head. "No... I think they're paintings..."  
Suddenly a loud scream came from overhead. "I think that's Mel!" Lash said,  
looking up at the ceiling. "MEL?!" Art shouted, cupping her hands around  
her mouth like a loudspeaker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mel, however, was dealing with other things. The giant yellow thing drew  
nearer and nearer. Mel whimpered slightly as it stomped closer. It was the  
most hideous thing she ever seen... It was large and feathery, with long  
yellow legs and a stubbed beak. Purple rings around its legs.... Purple  
rings? Mel eyes grew wide with terror and realization. It was the terrible  
bishie that brainwashed young children and the weak-minded. Forced them to  
learn their ABC's and 123's. It even got them to read AT GRADE LEVEL!!!! It  
was none other than- BIG BIRD!  
  
Mel shook uncontrollably throwing her backpack in front of her. "What do  
you want from me?" She shouted. "I learned my ABCs already! And I'm working  
on the numbers... What do you want?!" Big bird bounded towards her. Mel  
backed away against the trunk of a tree, the same one Lash and Art had  
fallen through. Bid Bird spread his wings and charged. Mel yelled and  
grabbed the nearest branch. The trapdoor opened. Mel fell through and  
landed in front of Art and Lash.  
  
"MEL! You're ok!" Art said, helping her up. Mel jumped up. "We got to get  
out of here!" she said. "Why?" Art asked quizzically. "Big Chicken!" Lash  
shouted pointing at the hole. Big Bird was peering over the edge, his eyes  
red. With a great giant leap, it jumped down. Boss music began playing.  
"Mel could you turn that up?" Lash asked. "'k" Mel said, switching the  
volume on her Bishiegear up. Big Bird attacked, in a frenzy of feathers and  
drool. The three trainers pulled out their Bishieballs and tossed them in  
turn.  
  
"Felix! I choose you!" Art shouted, her ball crashing onto the ground. In a  
flash of light, Felix popped out of his ball.  
  
"Ivan! Come on out!" Mel said her Bishieball flying through the air. Ivan  
made a second appearance, spinning his staff in a twirl.  
  
"Mia, you know what to do!" Lash said, tossing his ball also. Mia came out,  
smiling naively.  
  
Big bird did not hesitate. It charge at Ivan, drawn to his youth. "Ivan!  
Use Whirlwind!!!" Mel shouted. Ivan raised his staff and a small whirlwind  
flew at Big Bird, blowing away some of the feathers. Big Bird used a peck  
attack on Ivan sending him into a wall. "Felix! Use your Slash attack!" Art  
shouted. Felix slashed Big Bird in the stomach. A deep wound protruded.  
"MIA! Use your Ice move!" Lash shouted. The shards formed over Mia's head  
and crashed into Big Bird. Big Bird let out a yell before falling to the  
ground.  
  
The Bishies and the trainers began dancing about. "We just won our first  
battle! We just won our first battle! We just won our first battle, because  
we're super strong!" they sang, spinning in a circle, when a dark figure  
spoke from the shadows. "You managed to defeat our Top Defense. Have you  
considered joining?" It said. Lash, Mel and Art turned around. The person  
stepped out. He was wearing a suit with a large M logo. "I am one of the  
top Executive of Team Moof-" He got no further as the three burst out  
laughing. "YOU DARE LAUGH AT THE MOOF GLORY!" He shouted. He pressed a  
button on a wall.  
  
A door appeared and 2 people stepped out. One was a blonde girl with her  
pigtails on her head like a teletubie and she had cold blue eyes. She wore  
a pink and purple mini-skirt and a tight tank top with the letter M on it.  
The other was a boy. He had brown eyes and black hair like Lash, but it was  
short and in a crew cut. He wore the same pink and purple suit as the  
girl...except there were shorts instead of a skirt. They looked about 19 or  
so... "What do you want?" The girl asked, yawning. "Moofia! Moofer!" the  
executive shouted "Take care of these whelps!"  
  
Moofer nodded. "Yesh Sir!" he said, saluting. "Do we have to do the motto?"  
He asked Moofia as the executive left. Moofia sighed. "Don't we always?"  
and she began-  
  
"To protect the world from dehydration!"  
"To catch a bus in the next train station!"  
"To protect the lies of spite and deceit!"  
"To drive a car from the passenger seat!"  
"Moofia!"  
"Moofer!"  
"Team Moof blasts away much to reader's disgust!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to rust!"  
A bead of sweat ran down Lash, Mel and Art's heads. "What kind of  
insignificant, disgusting crap is that?" Mel asked. "I mean seriously! As  
if the hairstyles weren't enough..."Art added. "And the outfits are just  
atrocious..." Lash said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Silence!" Moofia shouted. "Go Saturos! Agatio!" Moofer shouted, tossing 2  
Bishieballs. Moofia followed suit. "Go! Mernardi, Karst! I choose you!" The  
four bishies appeared. Ivan Mia and Felix stood bravely before them, but  
did they stand a chance?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Lash-Find out next timeth....Must have SUGAR! 


End file.
